Final Chance
by xEmptySpace
Summary: Fate is changed and Naraku is given the a final chance in redeeming himself. He holds both the Shikon jewel and lady Kikyou in his hands but he can only possess one. Naraku is forced to make a choice and with Kikyou's life on the line and time running out what will he do?
1. Universal Darkness

**Author's Notes**:This is my very first fanfiction created due to the fact that there wasn't many fanfiction stories based on Kikyou and Naraku. All my inspiration goes to the anime, "Inuyasha" If you haven't watched it I recommend you do because you'll get a better understanding of the characters and the story plot. Review and enjoy!

* * *

**FINAL CHANCE**

**Chapter One: Universal Darkness**

"Am I dead?"

Naraku examined the area. It was pitch black and utterly silent. Not a single living creature was present. There was no exit, no light, and no indication of where he was. Puzzled he began to retrace his memories of what happened previously before this predicament.

"Damn that half-demon." He hissed

Slowly regaining his memories, he remembered the last thing that occurred before this incident.

"That's right, a battle was held place between me and Inuyasha..."

His memories were fading back and piecing together from the beginning to end. He exposed Koga to the miasma he released after capturing him and doing so the jewel shards in his legs became clouded in darkness. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck in the miasma in hopes Koga would escape, but as he began to flee it was too late. At the last moment Naraku took both his shards like taking candy from a baby and Miroku watched helplessly, as he could no longer maintain his wind tunnel since the miasma was spreading further in his body.

Inuyasha used his Dragon-scaled Tessaiga and other forms of the swords of means of getting the shards back, but his efforts were short, but not all in vain. One blow from Inuyasha's sword was already deadly, and having it come repeatedly was already too much to take. He retreated as the wounds Inuyasha inflicted became too harmful for his body to handle.

However before he fled he ordered Byakuya to retrieve Kikyou as he was busy defending himself from Inuyasha. He glared at Kagome with his cold red eyes and smirked as he had found his best target practice. He directed his demon tentacles towards Kagome and aimed for her heart, which undoubtedly failed as Inuyasha easily slashed through them before reaching her, which was expected of him. The distance between them was large enough for Naraku to make his escape, and with that he took flight and vanished from Inuyasha and his friends sight. All was going according to plan for the first time.

_"This still doesn't explain where I am._" He thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a faint voice, or he thought he did. It was so quiet he thought he was just hearing things. However as it got louder little by little, he realized he wasn't imagining things, it was someone calling his name, but who he questioned.

"Naraku." Said the voice

Naraku distinguished the mysterious voice and came to the conclusion, that voice was no other than Byakuya. He could tell because the tone of his voice was soft and sweet but something about it seemed somewhat mischievous. If Naraku knew anything about Byakuya it was his tone. That innocent voice of his was what often deceived others, but not him. He clearly knew too well, after all it was one of his incarnations.

"Naraku? Oh dear, whatever will I do if he's dead." Byakuya spoke with a hint of sarcasm

The voice now no longer muffled, was clear

"You fool, you think I would die so easily." Naraku said with annoyance in his tone, realizing Byakuya wasn't aware he was listening.

He couldn't even hear him, no one could. He closed his eyes and as he reopened them he saw a bright light. So bright it made him want to go back into the dark, but he couldn't sleep all day forever, he could do that when he's dead, but as of now he was alive and awake. Byakuya stared at Naraku surprised.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Clearly"

Naraku's expression looking more annoyed than angry

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the barrier."

"Byakuya."

"Forgive me, haha…"

_"I better watch my mouth if I don't want to get myself killed."_ Byakuya thought to himself as he glanced at Naraku from the corner of his eye._ "Still cold-hearted as ever I see."_ He thought to himself once more as if expecting something to change after the battle that occurred not too long ago.

"Which reminds me it was a wise choice in leaving before the girl, Kagome, could sense the Shikon Jewel in you. If you had stayed any longer who knows what would've happened. If that demon slayer, Sango, wasn't so worried about her beloved wind-tunnel user she could've used her Hiraikotsu and delay your ability to regenerate and…."

Before he could say more Naraku interrupted

"Shut up Byakuya or I'll kill you."

Naraku's red eyes darted towards him intensely as he spoke those words in his harsh cold tone. Byakuya shivered in fear feeling as if he was about to bludgeon him to death.

_"Scary…"_

As Byakuya sunk into deep thought, he failed to notice Naraku's question. He repeated once more, now more impatient.

"Where is Kikyou?"

Snapping back to reality from Naraku's intense stare and voice not wanting to irritate more than he already was, he quickly stated;

"She's right over there."

Pointing towards the futon at the corner of the room where she lay motionless. Naraku walked towards her disregarding Byakuya's mind-absence as this was more important.

"What do you plan on doing to her?" Byakuya asked curiously

There was no response. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer from him, he stared in anticipation for events to unfold in front of him. Was he going to use her, or better yet kill her? He would just have to wait and see.


	2. A strange heart for a strange person

Naraku hates Kikyou. Plain and simple right? but if that was true why doesn't he just kill her and get it over with, why was he hesitating...? Maybe just maybe there was something more than what meets the eye? Perhaps he fears her? Or loves her? No, that couldn't be it, that's completely ridiculous. He probably just wants her to experience a lifetime of suffering, yeah that must've been it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A strange heart for a strange person**

It was morning, and the golden sun now in broad daylight had casted its radiance over the lands hidden within the shadows. Announcing those to awake from their slumber and to remind them it was a new day. Futhermore the vast and wide sky no longer abided by the dim night that often contained dainty white stars, bloomed with brilliant strokes of blue. You could tell it was going to be a beautiful day, but to Naraku it was just like any other; fulfill his goals and annihilate anyone who gets in the way. Nothing else mattered.

The bright sun rays entered through the small cracks of the wall barely keeping its warmth on Kikyou's body. He glanced down towards her analyzing; her appearance still the same for the most part. Her skin was fairly pale as usual, she wore the same traditional white and blood red kimono, and her black rich hair was still the length as it has always been. But beyond that general description her clean and tidy self was covered with specks of dirt and even from afar the bruises and cuts she had were in plain sight, also her normally kept up hair was knotted and unraveled which spread across the wooden floor. She looked like a ghost or more accurately she looked dead. However despite those differences Naraku's attention was locked on her solemn face because he could tell behind that mask of hers was sorrow and despair.

He crept down towards Kikyou's side, still gazing at her immensely. He wondered if she was alive, or as much a dead person can be alive. Byakuya, who is unable to sense the presence of the Shikon Jewel assumed that Naraku had it, unaware he was absolutely wrong. The only person who knew the real location of the Jewel was Naraku, and he knew nobody would've guessed that the Shikon Jewel was sealed in no other than in Kikyou's herself. The power of the Jewel was emitting an enormous dark aura around her; it was defiled with no hint of light dwelling inside. He leaned closer to Kikyou stretching his arm to return what rightfully belonged to him, but as his fingertips came closer to Kikyou's bare skin he hesitated.

_"__Was this the right time to abstract the Shikon jewel from her body? She may come to use when devising a plan to kill Inuyasha."_ But keeping the jewel in her would be a risk. Either Kagome or Kikyou could sense it at any moment, and he knew Kikyou wouldn't hesitate to take her own life if it meant stopping him. However time was running out and he was out of options, already few of his incarnations were rebelling against him, and it wouldn't be long till they all betray with his other demon minions/puppets it would still be no use, they were constantly being destroyed by Inuyasha. He had no other alternative and having Inuyasha steal the jewel from him would be the worse case scenario. If he used Kikyou Inuyasha wouldn't dare think about about laying a hand on her, after all he loved her. She would be the perfect bait.

"You're not going to kill her?"

"No, she may be proven useful."

Naraku stood up and walked towards the door, he could smell Inuyasha and his friends scent not too far from here.

"Tch."

"Something the matter?"

"Byakuya..."

"Yessss?" Byakuya responded delightfully knowing what Naraku was about to command

" Go lure Inuyasha and his so called friends away from this place. Bring Kanna and Hakudoshi as well to act as the diversion."

"Your wish is my command." he smiled and without a complaint he drew out his origami crane for his departure and headed towards the direction of Inuyasha.

_"In the meantime I'll reform and strengthen this barrier."_ he thought to himself knowing he made it when he was in a weak state.

"Kikyou." he paused "I know you're awake." he said without moving a flinch

"You're careless Naraku, do you actually think Inuyasha would be deceived from the likes of you? ." her voice so faint and quiet.

Her body laid stone like and paralyzed to the ground. It was obvious she could speak as she had just did, but she wasn't capable of moving, her souls of the dead were being blocked by you know who. Although his barrier wasn't at its best full protecting potential it wasn't nearly weak enough for such low rank demons to pass through.

"I could say the same thing to you Kikyou. You thought you could hide from the likes of me, but you know very well my Saimyosho are everywhere. You knew, yet you still roamed about thinking I was oblivious and now look where you are."

"H-How can that be? I killed every single one of them in my path. I didn't even miss one.."

"Or so you thought." Naraku smirked

The atmosphere became tense and silent as her eyes glared at him penetrating his soul. He could see her dark deadly brown eyes inflamed with anger. It was thrilling being able to witness this side of Kikyou but some other part of him thought otherwise.

"It seems you still have some willpower build up in you, hopefully it will come in handy when you help me kill Inuyasha once and for all."

"What utter nonsense! you think ye can control me?"

A sudden sharp pain surfaced.

"Ugh...what did you do to me?"

She clenched her teeth unable to bear with the pain. There was miasma in her system she could feel it but it wasn't just that she could feel, there was something else lurking inside. It was the Shikon jewel and its darkness increasing by the minute. _"You put the Shikon jewel in me!"_ she was about to say but couldn't as the pain would not cease, it was intensifying with every strike making her gasp for air desperately. Naraku's expression was calm and collected as he expected this to occur and had already prepared to take action. He knelt down to her side once more and lifted Kikyou's head by her neck using his arm as stability, he then dropped the pea like antidote in her mouth and laid her back down. As the pain started to disappear, Kikyou's expression began to lose its stiffness and discomfort until she looked normal again.

"I will never obey you, Naraku." She muttered under her breath.

"We'll see about that." and with those being his final words he proceeded to the barrier to make a new.

* * *

"Phew, I almost got myself obliviated out there!" Byakuya said as he entered the room, unaware Naraku wasn't present, he continued.

"I've brought Kanna along with me, however it seems Hakudoshi won't be joining us today. I guess he had other business to attend to."

he paused investigating the room with his eyes. Finally comprehending Naraku wasn't there.

"Where do you suppose Naraku could be?" he asked dumbfounded expecting to get an answer from Kanna, who too just arrived with Byakuya. If Kanna was the outgoing type, she probably would've retorted by saying, "You expect me to know? I arrived the same time you did, idiot." But as the extreme introvert she is, she just remained silent.

"Oh? Looks like that priest isn't doing too well." he said as his eyes zoomed closer to her.

The door slid open,exposing Naraku on the other side.

"There you are, Naraku. I was wondering where you were."

"Since you're back, I presume the mission went well?"

"It took three days, but as requested Inuyasha is no longer near your territory."

"Good."

Now that, that was over and Naraku satisfied for the time being. Byakuya spoke once more.

"Though it's none of my concern, that human priest over there seems although lifeless. Shouldn't you do something?"

"I know." he said simply as he walked across the room opening the nearest window, his face still apathetic as always. He Allowed one of her souls of the dead to enter and as it proceed towards Kikyou, her body twitched slightly. Although the miasma was cleansed out of her body she still required the souls of the dead in order to live in this world, without it she would be nothing more than a doll.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded

"You know exactly why Kikyou. I can't have you dead yet, you're needed for my plan."

"I despise you Naraku."

Kikyou's voice that has always been sweet and tender when talking to others, turned cold and filled with hatred as she spoke to her all time nemesis. His chest throbbed."What is this?" he heard it once more, it was the sound of a heart beat, his heart beat to be precise. The sharp pain in his heart was faint and quickly subsided, but somewhere, something was surfacing in Naraku's heart. It couldn't possibly be Onigumo's feelings as it was sealed deep within him, but if it wasn't then what was it? _"Impossible."_ The very thought of it made Naraku agitated. If it really was Onigumo's feelings reacting then he would be putting his entire plan in jeopardy in addition ruining the only opportunity he had left. He couldn't let that happen, he would just have to endure it, whatever it was. He would have to persuade himself to believe it was nothing even if it wasn't. He was probably just jumping to conclusions and with that said, he repeated once more in his head, _"It's nothing,"_ knowing very well he was deceiving himself.

He stared at Kikyou speechless.

_"__It's nothing."_ His heart throbbed.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of chapter two folks! Just take note the romance between them might be a little slow, as I want to stay true to their character and having them quickly fall in love would be unrealistic. Let it be known that Hakudoshi is just like any incarnation solely made to do Naraku's dirty work. The infant doesn't exist as if it did then Naraku wouldn't have a heart, and for this fanfic it is needed. Anyways what did you guys think? Post a review below.


	3. Tangled Web

No matter how many times Naraku tried to erase his past in his mind, they don't disappear completely. The actuality of it is that they only grow stronger in his conscious, and being with Kikyou has only helped it rise even more. His past life, the life that he knew as pathetic and worthless, didn't exist to him it was just history never to be brought up again. But the very past he wanted to desperately escape from continues to follow in his shadow, and It was these recent events that he now realizes his past still lingers and will haunt him for the rest of his life...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tangled Web**

_FLASHBACK: ONIGUMO_

Ever since I was rescued from a mysterious priest, she has visited me and treated my wounds. I knew it was pointless, I would never be able to return to my former healed self as my body was ruined beyond repair and nothing would make it any better even the strongest herb or medicine couldn't sustain me; However nevertheless she came every day, every night to treat me. I thought how foolish she was, but despite my remark I didn't refuse her help, and soon enough it became a daily routine. It was no surprise that I grew fond of that priest after being with her so long, but in all honestly even if I were with her for a short while I would've still fell for her. It was often difficult to see her as the cave I found refuge in was dark, but when light shone through the flames of a fire, and it was bearable to see she was very beautiful in my eyes. She was kind despite that I was an enemy; she touched my skin so delicately and her sincere smile always led me wanting for more as I waited patiently for her return the next day. However these days couldn't last forever as I became restless with each growing day. How long had I been here? It felt like I had been in this isolated cave for years, with every waking day it was the same, how long would I last? Fate wasn't on my side and I could tell I wouldn't last any longer physically or mentally. I couldn't repay her for her kindness. I wanted to protect her, but how could I? With the state I was currently in I couldn't even dream of repaying her, it was out of my reach. That is why I decided to make a decision that would change my life, so I could protect the one who protected me – my savior. But further more I wanted to be by her side and her by mine. That was all I truly wanted –_ Kikyou_.

* * *

"It seems that Inuyasha has caught up quicker than expected, but no matter. We will make our move first before he has the chance."

"Are you sure that mere human will bring forth Inuyasha's death?" Hakudoshii asked skeptically

"Don't worry, this isn't just any person to Inuyasha, It's his dear beloved. Nothing will stop him from rescuing her, isn't that right Kikyou?"

"I won't need any rescuing Naraku." Kikyou spoke fiercely even though she still didn't have a plan to escape

"Stop spouting such nonsense Kikyou, you may say that, but I haven't seen any attempts of you trying to free yourself. Soon, enough Inuyasha will smell your scent and regardless of how you feel he will come." Naraku replied plainly

"Why do you wish to kill Inuyasha so badly? Has his existence tormented you this much?"

"He is but a puny insect in the way of my plans. He is just another who needs to be eliminated so that my plans aren't delayed"

"Have you no heart? You were never like his before!"

"Before? Don't act like you know me,I have always been like this Kikyou."

"_Curse you Naraku, I don't have time for this, I need to come up with a plan quick."_

Kikyou was becoming stressed and Naraku could tell as it was clearly shown on her face. She was usually composed if she was like this then it was obvious she was having some deep trouble with things and in this case trying to escape.

"Why do you deify me? Though I say you are Inuyasha's lover you may not be for long. Inuyasha may be developing some affection for that other girl. She may as well replace you and Inuyasha will leave you. There's nothing holding you back from striking him before that happens."

"That would be best then, if he fell in love with her - a living girl. Then I could die in peace." Kikyou said lying to herself

Naraku looked at her not at the least convinced, but stayed silent not wanting to take this talk any further.

* * *

_ /Later that evening./_

"This woman has gotten weaker in such a short period." Hakudoshii stated

"What do you mean? She's just sleeping?" Byakuya questioned

"Can you feel her presence – her aura?" Hakudoshii asked as he looked down on the frail body

"Now that you mention it…you're right her presence has gotten weak it's hardly noticeable now"

Hakudoshii walked away from the body already bored

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we do something?"

"It's rather troublesome to babysit a dead person; I'll leave that to Naraku. Call me when you need me."

The door swung open

"Will do." Naraku said as he stood face to face with Hakudoshii expressionless

Hakudoshii passed Naraku annoyed. Naraku stared at Byakuya signaling him to leave as well, but as soon as he was about to, Naraku spoke once more.

"Wait."

Byakuya pasued

"Have you retrieved the old lady?"

"I have, my lord."

Byakuya walked away

Now alone Naraku went to Kikyou's bedside and watched her cautiously much like a hawk staring at its prey that would soon be dinner. It wasn't something unusual for Naraku as he had always kept an eye on things, but something was unusual this time because his eyes were not of a predator but were eyes of sincere concerned for her, though he didn't think of it that way.

* * *

_/Next day./_

"We're going" Naraku said as glanced outside then to Hakudoshii and Byakuya

He grabbed Kikyou by the waist and held her tightly as he flew out and into the wild, his incarnations followed behind. Once they passed the barrier the souls of the dead were able to reach Kikyou and she quickly recovered appearing good as new. _"This is my chance."_ Kikyou pushed her body away from his with all her force, but Naraku who was twice as strong than her when it was against brute strength held her firmly effortlessly refusing to let go. She then tried to strike him but Naraku grabbed her wrist before she was able to give the blow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kikyou."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"If you try to run, I'll kill your dear sister Kaede you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

"What – where have you taken her!?" Kikyou asked surprised and outrageous

"Don't worry she's in good hands with Juromaru, as long as you don't do anything reckless she won't be harmed."

_"Kaede, my sister!" _

"Inuyasha isn't too far from here neither is Kohaku I can sense his sacred jewel shard." Bakuya pointed out

_"Inuyasha, get away before it's too late!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally chapter three is out, my motivation is short, but i'll try to finish this no matter what. This chapter was a little short, sorry bout that. Reviews are appreciated! They keep my motivation up, so reviews would be nice, good or bad post one below. ಠ_ಠ;;"


End file.
